The Exchange Students
by Loony the Lothlorien Huntress
Summary: This is the story from a girl called Rosa Amaca, a Hogwarts exchange student from Australia.
1. The Train

The Exchange Students

Outside the scarlet red steam train, it was very sunny and a very strong wind was starting up outside. But we are focusing on what's going on inside this scarlet red steam train.

As the 6 kids, 4 girls and 2 boys chat about starting at Hogwarts as Australian exchange students. I was an exchange student last year at Hogwarts so I already know which house and classes I'm in. "Hey, Rosa how do they do the sorting?" Cassie asked me. But Emma cut in and said "there's a special sorting hat that sorts you into your houses!" Everyone (except me) went wow at the sound of a magical hat. Just then we heard a scream and a crash from the corridor, in less than a second I had my wand out and was out in the corridor looking around. Then I saw Harry, Neville, Ginny, Hermione and Ron running down the corridor with wands out, Neville asked if we knew what on earth is going on? After another bang Draco Malfoy came running from the end of the train where the bangs where and was laughing his head off. "Quick Rosa, Ron, Hermione follow me after Malfoy!" Harry Shouted after he started down the corridor after Malfoy. "Ok everyone follow me." Said Neville as they went to see what Malfoy did. Half way down the train we got joined my Fred and George and then we started speeding up.

After we shot a few well aimed curses at Malfoy, we kinda got caught by a very angry looking Percy. "Ok this better be good, or Mum will hear about this." Percy shot at Ron, Fred and George, who looked worried.

Just then Emma and the others came back with Parvati and Padma Patil. Parvati didn't look too good, I guessed it was Parvati who Malfoy bullied and I was right. Because about 5 minutes later Parvati and I were in a compartment with Harry, Padma, Hermione and Ron. After Parvati calmed down she told us what happened. "I was just sitting in a compartment with Lavender and Padma, we were just talking and eating sweets when Malfoy came in and started annoying us. I told Malfoy to leave us alone when he knocked out Lavender and sent curses at me and Padma. But we deflected them both and he was not happy about that at all. And after he was half way through saying a very nasty curse when Neville, Ginny, Emma, Cassie, Mitch, Sara and Mark came in and disarmed Mal, Mal, Mal, Malfoy" And Parvati burst into tears again.

Please review sense this is my first story that doesn't have applications in it and the only story that has a proper chapter in it


	2. After the train ride but before sorting

**Ok no reviews yet (well I got a very nasty one which got deleted) so please tell me what you think and any ideas to help me with writing this story will be helpful. If you think my story is terrible please tell me in a nice way.**

**Oh Harry, Ron and Hermione have something to tell you**

**Harry: Ok Fantasy Wizard Witch does NOT own Harry Potter or Hogwarts.**

**Ron: She only owns Cassie, Rosa, Emma, Mitch, Mark and Sara**

**Hermione: That's right Harry and Ron**

**Hey thanks guys for clearing that up for me**

_(After the train reaches the platform)_

"Hey Hagrid, do the other exchange students go with the first years or with us?" I shouted across the platform to Hagrid who was calling for all first years to follow him.

"I think they come with us better send a message up to the school and make sure." Was Hagrids shouted reply.

Just when I turned around I saw Percy cast a spell and send a message up to the school and I have no idea what it was but in the next 3 minutes Percy got a reply saying that "They go up with the 3rd years and they will get sorted before the first years arrive they have the first 2 carriage's to themselves." Professor McGonagall's voice rang over the students.

"ALL RIGHT FIRST 2 CARRIAGES ARE RESERVED FOR OUR NEW EXCHANGE STUDENTS!" Shouted Percy, Hagrid, The Head Girl and the prefects, over the babble of noise from the students.

So I went with the other exchange students into the first 2 carriage's (Percy said it would be better if I was with them) and we talked about the Grand Feast which always happens on the first night. Just then I felt a chill which was not natural and I think I felt it on the train.

"Great Dementors I hate them." Mitch said as he pulled on his jumper.

"Ok what the hell is a Dementor?" Cassie asked as she started shivering and Sara was going a bit pale.

"Oh you wait till we get there I'm sure Dumbledore will tell us my ruddy Dementor's are guarding the school this year…" I said as I looked out the window and saw a dementor gliding past and I quickly pulled all the windows shut, looked the doors and pulled the curtains over and made sure the roof was secure. (Well all the carriages have roofs because it's raining its pouring however that song goes…)

_(In the Entrance Hall)_

"Wow this place is awesome and big" my friends kept saying as I went to find Harry and ask how his ride went.

"Well a dementor came into our compartment on the train and I fainted…" Harry started but was cut off by Professor McGonagall's voice

"ALL AUSTRALIAN EXCHANGE STUDENTS PLEASE FOLLOW ME. OH AND MR POTTER AND MISS GRANGER PLEASE COME AS WELL!" McGonagall's voice rang over the flood of students.

"Well this has got to be good." Harry said as well found the others and started heading up the stairs following McGonagall.

**Hey guys I'm stoping it here because Im out of creative juice. Until next time thanks for reading and please post NICE reviews (Im still hurt from the one which I got and deleted) please R&R **

**Fantasy Wizard Witch**


	3. The Sorting In a Office?

**Ok still no reviews but I don't care if I get them or not Im still writing this story till it finishes!**

**Oh Harry, Ron and Hermione have something to tell you**

**Harry: Ok Fantasy Wizard Witch does NOT own Harry Potter or Hogwarts.**

**Hermione: She only owns Cassie, Rosa, Emma, Mitch, Mark and Sara**

**Ron: That's right Harry and Hermione**

**Hey thanks guys for clearing that up for me**

**Also please note for the sorting it will be from each person who is getting sorted point's of view.**

"Harry do you have any idea why you and Hermione have to come with us?" I asked as we walked along the corridor to Professor McGonagall's Office.

Harry said no as we walked through the Office door.

"Ok Mr Potter Madam Pumfrey will be down in a minute to check you because of the dementor attack on the train. Miss Granger please wait while I get these students sorted." McGonagall said to Harry and Hermione as Professor Flitwick came in with the sorting hat saying

"Here it is but please use it quickly the first years are half way here already." Flitwick said as he went back to the Great Hall.

"Umm, Amaca, Potter and Granger please stand over there and the rest of you line up over there." McGonagall said pointing to 3 chairs for us and a spot for the others to line up as she put the hat on her desk.

"Please line up in this order, Filter Mitchell, Makita Cassie, Mono Sara, Sapkina, Emma and Star, Mark" McGonagall said as my friends got in order

"Ok Filter first"

Mitch's POV

As I walked to the desk to put on the old dusty hat, I started to feel really worried about it because I don't know much about all of the 4 houses.

As I put it on I heard a voice whisper in his ear

"So, you are a really great and loyal friend, smart and care's about others, well I think you should go into HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat shouted Hufflepuff to the office and I took it of the hat and gave it to Cassie.

Cassie's POV

I don't care what house I'm in as long as it's not Hufflepuff, I thought as I shoved the hat onto my head.

"Hmm I see attitude, a lot of brain, sneakiness, loves reading and wants to be Head Mistress of Hogwarts one day, now this is an easy choice RAVENCLAW!" It shouted as it did for Mitch and I ran over to Rosa and we did a little jig thing together.

Sara's POV

Typical Cassie dropping the hat on the floor like that I though as I picked it up and put it on.

"RAVENCLAW!" The hat shouted as I did a dance with Cassie.

"Oh here you go Emma." I said as I gave her the hat after the dance.

Emma's POV

"Hmm well, well, well I think I have made my choice, GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted after I put it on but not as fast as Sara.

"Give it to the last Person and then go down to the Great Hall with the hat so the First Years can be sorted." McGonagall said as I passed the hat along to mark.

Mark's POV

Well I don't think I will get sorted very, very quickly because I don't feel, brave, smart or whatever the other houses are.

"Oooo this is going to be a hard one because I can't decide between Hufflepuff or Gryffindor, yes you are brave but you believe in friendship and value it above everything else hmmmm. Ok HUFFLEPUFF!" It shouted after 10 minutes of going Hufflepuff no Gryffindor ect.

"OK Now off to the hall with you, chop, chop." McGonagall snapped at us.

**Ok that's the sorting for you hope you liked it. Please R&R this story and please read my other stories. Thanks Fantasy Wizard Witch**


End file.
